the_derpy_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nihnij
Nihnij is a mysterious creature that rarely shows up in the wild; however, he can be commonly found in society, as he is a Fissycian and a Derpy Ruler that works alongside DerpyMcDerpell and Jammy Turtilla. He rules the land of Pandea, a supercontinent equivalent to Pangaea but with many, many pandas. History Early Life Nihnij was born in Pandea like the others of his kind; however, at a young age, he was orphaned because of the terrible disease that turned every panda other than him into a human. He survived because of the mutations in his genes that gifted him with immunity to the deadly virus. He was not just a regular panda anymore—instead a Derpy panda! Nihnij, still a baby, realized the dangers of the humans and was forced to go into hiding in a bamboo cave. Nihnij's mutations gave him Derpling-level intelligence, and he magically adopted Derp language. He, while washing himself in the cave, realized he could use the bamboo to his advantage. Nihnij quickly started a fire in the cave to drive all of the humans away from him. Luckily for him, DerpyMcDerpell soon found him on his adventures around the world and rescued the baby panda from the evil humans. DerpyMcDerpell decided to allow him into his Grand Waffle Plane and took care of him in Derp Castle for some time, teaching him Derp magic and about the Derpy Dimension in general. Nihnij was a star student and exceeded with great intelligence. Early Life in the Derpy Dimension Nihnij learned very quickly and eventually went to Derp University to study Derpy politics and science. He eventually became a therapist, having excelled the most in psychology. He also became competent in piloting WWPs and was able to become a military official at twenty-eight, an outstanding achievement. He has since been protecting the Derpy Dimension. Due to his immense intellect, it was not surprising that Nihnij eventually became a commander only after six years in the army. Leading armies to victory, he was famous for aiding in the fighting with his army and not simply standing back and shouting commands. His creative tactics—one of which was named the "panda hill"—lead him to becoming a renowned Derpling throughout the dimension. War of Pickles Main article: War of Pickles The War of Pickles was a deadly war in which Nihnij participated. He was able to defeat many pickles in order to defend the Derp Castle and the entire Derpling species. His most famous moment was using the "panda hill" strategy, sending fat pandas toppling down a hill to crush enemies. As Nihnij was always inspired by Chinese martial arts, he wielded a giant bamboo stick as a weapon that resembled a staff. He whacked enemies with great force, somersaulting through the air as he bruised multiple opponents. Unknown to many, he was able to pierce the aircraft of the Supreme Pickle, eventually leading to his defeat. A Hero After the War of Pickles, Nihnij was recognized as a hero and was granted the rank of a Derpy Ruler. He was granted a very expensive throne, a country to rule, and a statue in the Derp Castle. He was also given permission to enter and exit the Derp Castle at any time he wished and is now commonly invited to feasts at the grand hall of Derp Castle. Today, Nihnij is managing both Pandaea and his country in the Derpy Dimension. He still commands many armies in battle when called upon by DerpyMcDerpell. For fun, the two often go on trips together bugging humans. The Great Rejoice With DerpyMcDerpell, Nihnij went back to Pandaea to save his species from extinction. They brought a Face Melter 3000 and a Stamp, hoping to Derpify all of the humans and make them into Panderps, a mix between Derplings and Nihnions. They were successful; however, one had to be killed, for it refused to become a Panderp. Today, Pandaea's population is very high, a staggering twenty billion living there; however, Nihnij and DerpyMcDerpell could not find Nihnij's parents, and they were what Nihnij was looking for the whole time. Nihnij is receiving money from across many dimensions in support of finding his parents. The most recent confirmation of them came from a hostage taker, HumanMcHehe. It is suspected HumanMcHehe is planning with the pickles to attack the Derp Castle and bring glory to the humans and pickles, both mortal enemies of the Derplings. Powers and Abilities Nihnij has many abilities. One of them is being able to keep his hat on at all times in any position. Others have tried his hat and confirmed that it is not his hat but him who has the strange ability to keep his straw hat stuck to his head without the need of a strap to hold it in place. Category:Characters